Hunted
by DarkNight18
Summary: They knew why it was happening. It was because of them. Because they loved each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

**Warning: Violence, character deaths, and lemons in upcoming chapters.**

Chapter one.

The sun rose high above the hills, casting a blanket of warm, golden light across the fields of lush, green grass, melting away the cold hue of night, giving the same effect to the leaves of trees, and the country road stone walls.

Atop a hill, at the very edge of the forest, parked a red convertible. Its shining red paint, sleek design, and five beige leather seats would have made it stand out like a sore thumb. That is had there been anyone around, besides the two teenagers sitting atop the front bonnet. Their clothes torn with sprinkles of dust, rubble and dried blood. Their bodies holding bruises, and scars caked in dried blood. Some of which was'nt even their own.

Cece Jones, and Logan Hunter had been through hell. What hell you may ask? Well, first they themselves would have to define how and when it had even started. How they could have ever have let it come to pass, and, forever have to live with the guilt of the deaths it had caused.

But, out of all of those things, they knew _why_ it had started.

It was because of them.

It was because they loved each other.

**A.N.: I have finally started posting Cogan stories. There has just been so little activity here lately that I decided to write one of my own. I know this is the second Rated M story for this pairing, and the first one with any actual sex scenes, but it's just how I saw it going in my head. **

**There will be major character deaths in future chapters. I can't say who, but, both all of you and I know you will probably be super pissed.**

**Logan's father's team of firefighters I was inspired to name the fireflies. I was inspired from an episode of ARROW. Another thing from that episode was the firefly tattoos on the back of their hands. I don't own either ideas though.**

**Chapter 2 is coming up and will take place eight months before the scene above. The first four or five chapters will be about their relationship, how they came together, their sex life and all else. Georgia and Jeremy did get married in here and Gunther is back.**

**Review please and see ya next chapter.**


	2. Introductions, returns, dances, kisses

**A.N.: Here's chapter 2. It takes place eight months before chapter one, and before the wedding. It'll be Cece showing Logan how to dance instead of Rocky, while Rocky fixes the dress and runs into an old friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Shake it up. Just my O.C's, and the story, or any of the song names I post.**

**Warning: Character death, violence, and lemons in future chapters.**

Chapter two.

Logan Hunter was very skilled at a lot of things. A black belt in karate, grade A student, perfectly loving son, or at least he tried to be, rule follower, model student, ideal worker, and the list goes on. Yes. Logan Hunter was skilled at very many things. All except for dancing. Even Logan himself was brave enough to admit he was, without a doubt, one of _the most_ horrible dancers the world had _never_ seen.

He recalled how, on his eighth birthday, with barely any sugar in his system at all, the D.J had put on **(1) **the Hamster Dance. Now, he was'nt sure how it had happened, but, not ten seconds after the song started, he closed his eyes, while dancing, and when he opened them, he found himself hanging upside-down, from the balcony above the dance floor. Looking at the party and the guests below, some looked back with frightened stares, though most were courtesy of the adults, while the children rolled around on the floor, laughing like a pack of hyenas. Tables turned over, and chairs thrown all over the place. After that day, Logan swore to himself that he would never dance again. But unfortunately, with his father getting married soon, Jeremy had begged his son to dance at the wedding, in the opening ceremony, apparently, and the after party.

This left him with one option, and, unfortunately, that option was none other than his basic arch nemesis, and future red haired step sister Cece Jones.

He would have gone to Rocky, but, knowing Cece, she probably would have gone to great lengths to stop the two from being alone together. It was as if she thought he would attempt to turn Rocky against her with poisoned lies. She was very smart and cunning when it came to protecting her friends and family, despite her ditzy nature, horrible work ethic, cat like ninja reflexes, fiery red hair, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, high angelic cheekbones, soft, kissable li-

'_NO LOGAN,'_ his mind screamed. _'Don't go there. You did at the fountain, and almost went mad when you found her true personality. So don't think of her like that, you insufferable jackass._

Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the Jones's apartment door. Beyond the wooden shield, he vaguely heard Rocky groan, '_whoever it is, get rid of them._'

He softly wondered what it was Cece had done this time to annoy Rocky so much.

"Ugh, Logan," Cece spat in disgust upon opening the door. "Please go sell your subscriptions to Annoying Boy Courderly somewhere else," her face and voice, morphing from that of a happy saleswoman, to a bored and annoyed Cece. "We're not interested."

"Always a pleasure to see you too," Logan frowned. He wished that for once she would be at least happy to see him.

"Sorry Logan," Rocky apologised for her friend. "What she means is now really isn't a good time."

"Yeah. For me either," Logan moaned. His voice and face contorting to outrage and disgust. "I just found out there's gonna be dancing at this wedding."

He shivered at the memory of his birthday, then turned to Cece as she began to speak sarcastically.

"Dancing? At a wedding? Who would have seen that coming?"

Her voice was so sarcastic, he almost outright laughed.

"Don't tell me there's gonna be a bride and groom there too?" he held in both the urge to laugh, and grab her and kiss her with her eyes blown wide, and lips formed in an 'O' like shape. He mentally slapped himself.

'_Once again, you jackass, don't go there.'_

With that thought wiped from his mind, he threw on his regular Cece vs Logan battle mask, and leaned in closer to her. Had he paid more attention, he would have noticed the pink blush that invaded her, as he called them earlier, angelic cheekbones.

"Oh. What magazine are you selling? Whiney Sarcastic Chick Illustrated?" he smirked. Watching her place a hand on her popped hip and look him up and down.

'_Did she just check me out?'_ he wondered shocked.

"Yeah, I'm the cover story," She deadpanned. Once again he held back a laugh. "Now, what do you want?"

'_Right to the point,'_ He thought.

"I just found out there's gonna be a slow song where you dance with my dad, and I dance with your mom. And I don't know how to dance like that."

She shifted and he knew she was now interested. He continued.

"So, I'm asking you nicely, to put aside your petty grudge, stop being such an obnoxious little brat, and _please_ help teach me how to dance."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and her soft, pink lips, '_mental slap'_, and swallowed.

"You call that asking nicely?" she frowned, both annoyed beyond belief, and confused.

"I said _pahlease_," his voice suggesting what he believed to be obvious.

She pulled back and was about to say no, but, he quickly interrupted

"Come on," He begged with desperation. "I just need you to show me a few steps."

His hands dropped to his sides.

Cece smiled a cunning smile, and grabbed his upper arm. His eyes widened at the touch. And, for a moment, he thought he felt her squeeze his upper arm.

"O.K," She said enthusiastically, as she began to push him towards the open door, only to stop when they noticed two men standing in the doorway, holding a lavish leather couch. They recognized the first man to be Logan's father, Jeremy Hunter. The second was a balding man, in his early to mid-fifties, bronze skin, well-built frame, and a thick, black mustache, with a few burns up and down his arms, and a few visible, yet small ones on his neck and face. And, despite his lack of hair, his rugged quality was oddly attractive to Cece.

"Logan, ma'boy," his jovious voice held a thick, British accent. He smiled, beckoning a smiling Logan forward. "Help us move this leather beast that your father thought would be a good idea to buy," he sent a mock glare towards Jeremy, who grinned brightly at his oldest, closest friend, "through this door, into the apartment." His smile disappeared as he did a double take into the apartment, then turned his head to glare at Jeremy, looking outraged. "That already has a COUCH!?"

Jeremy looked back towards his friend smiling sheepishly.

"Where in the BLOODY BLAZES," he yelled, "are we supposed to put this leather monstrosity?"

"I-I was thinkin' maybe we could just drop it down behind this couch, and wait until Georgia comes back to decide," He stuttered and shrugged.

The older man only glared at Jeremy, shaking his head.

"I'll help you uncle Oliver," Logan offered, moving forward to help move the couch through the doorway.

Somehow the two and a half men, **(A.N.: See what I did there.)** managed to move the leather couch through the doorway, and behind the other couch. Dropping it down, Jeremy gave out a yelp of pain when his end slammed onto his foot.

Cece looked over to an evily grinning Oliver.

"Well mate, you did say to drop it."

A laugh escaped her lips and Oliver turned his head towards her, a charming grin gracing his rugged features.

"Well hello. You must be Cece. Georgia's daughter."

Cece blushed, both from the man's grin, and the fact that all eyes in the room were on her. And, oddly enough, some emotion seemed to be radiating from Logan.

"Yep," She replied, popping the 'P'. "That's me."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," He nodded towards her grinning, and it was then she saw it. A glint. Hidden in his eyes, in those pools of darkness. It was small, but it was there, and it quickly diminished any attraction she felt towards the older man, and she knew any alone time with this strange man in future, wouldn't be fun. "I'm Oliver Grey."

"Well, as I said before, I'm Cece, that's my little brother Flynn, and my best friend Rocky Blue."

But before Cece could continue further, Georgia Jones appeared in the doorway, sweaty and out of breath.

"Hey kids, hello Oliver, and hello honey," she gasped before collapsing in her future husband's arms.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy smiled. But, he suspected it was just the stress from the wedding. He remembered her telling him how when she was the in terrified and alert stress mode, she exercized.

Georgia looked up, with a crazed smile on her face.

"No Jeremy. I'm not. The girls told me about all the signs of bad luck that would affect the wedding. And there have been signs Jeremy, there have been si-"

She paused, looking between the two couches. She began to hyperventilate.

"Oh God. Jeremy! It's the two chairs of the apocalypse!" she gasped, clinging to Jeremy for dear life, while Logan, Oliver and Jeremy looked on confused, and Rocky and Flynn glared at a sheepish Cece.

"You just _had_ to make _that_ up did'nt ya?" Flynn growled in Cece's ear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know there'd be two couches," she defended.

Oliver placed his hands on Georgia's shoulders in a calming manner.

"They are not the two couches of the apocalypse, Georgia. Although I'm also pretty sure there is no such thing. This is the couch for your new house," he spoke softly, so as not to alarm the shivering woman in his best friend's arms.

Georgia sighed in relief, before confusion took over her features.

"Well. Why is it up here?" she asked.

"Skippy here thought it would be a good idea to carry it up all those stairs, to this apartment, which_ already has a couch_," he ended with a growl.

"O.K, but _why_ is it up here?" she asked, putting as much emphasis on the 'why' as possible.

"So you can test it," answered Jeremy. "To see if it is good enough for the new house."

"You do know I could have just tested it in the truck, right?" Georgia frowned at her future husband.

"Told you," Oliver mocked.

"Well it looks," Georgia sat down on the edge of the brown leather beast, "and feels incredible."

Jeremy clasped his hands together with a loud smack, and an almost boyish grin.

"Right then. Oliver? Help me carry this back down to the truck."

"Ahh, for God sake man!" Oliver moaned. "Can't we just have at least a five minute break first?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll get you guy's some lemonade," Georgia said as she pushed herself up from the couch.

"NO!" cried out Cece, Flynn and Rocky as they dove in front of the kitchen entrance, while the others looked on confused and shocked from the outburst.

"And why not?" frowned Georgia as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was Cece who answered.

"We were thinkin' maybe you could show the things from the bathroom and your bedroom you want moved to the new house," she said. Filled to the brim with hope beyond hope, along with Flynn and Rocky, that her Mother would be distracted long enough for them to sneak the fake-tan lotion stained wedding dress out of the apartment.

"Well O.K. But who's gonna make the lemonade?" she asked, completely dismissing the relief that washed over the three like a waterfall. It was Rocky that answered.

"Flynn will do it."

The aforementioned spiky haired boy turned the tall dark-haired beauty with outrage written across his face.

"WHAT!?" he shouted. "Why me? Why not you, Cece or Logan?"

Rocky shook her head. Dark curls bouncing. Clearly the youngest Jones had forgotten the matter at hand. She slowly brought her face down to his, so they were perfectly level, and grasped his shoulders.

"I can't, because _I _have to go to _Crusty's_ to help Deuce _clean the dressing _for their new salads," she said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Alright… but what about Cece and Logan?" he asked, despite the blush that crept upon his cheeks at how close he and Rocky were at that moment.** (A.N: Yeah. I'm a bit of a Flocky shipper.)**

"Cece is going to help Logan learn how to slow dance."

"I AM!?" Cece screamed in anger.

"She is?" Logan answered.

Rocky turned her head back to the two.

"Yes."

She turns back to Flynn.

"And you'll also do it, because I gave you this."

She leaned further in, and pressed her lips against his right cheek. Just at the corner of his mouth. Pulling back, she smiled as his face turned a bright red while his eyes blew wide open. His head snapped right to his left, turning to look at the amused adults.

"So. Would any of you like ice with your lemonade?"

They all laughed, though Oliver seemed a little more preoccupied with staring at Logan and Cece.

"What do you mean helping him learn to slow dance?" he asked slowly.

Jeremy snapped his head towards Oliver. He knew what his oldest friend was getting at. After all, he knew things about this man that no one else knew. But right now he didn't know what could have set his friend off.

"Well, there's a slow dance at the wedding, and, apparently, Logan doesn't know how to dance at all, so I have to help teach him," she said, looking everywhere but at anyone.

"But don't you think that would be a little odd. After all, you'll be step brother and sister soon," he said, though there was a light laugh behind his voice, Jeremy knew if he didn't do something now, everything would be blown to hell.

"Say Georgia, do you think you could show us that stuff now?" he asked as calmly as possible, so as not to alert Georgia, the kids, and, most importantly, Oliver. Georgia only frowned at her fiancé.

"Uh, yeah, sure, O.K."

She turned and lead the two men out of the room. Oliver sparing one last glance at Cece and Logan, whom, oddly enough, were now standing side by side, before he continued after Georgia and Jeremy.

Rocky, Flynn and Cece each let out a sigh of relief as soon as the bedroom door closed. Logan simply frowned at his friend and future step siblings. Of course the latter title he felt didn't truly fit Cece.

'_Mental slap, douchebag_,' came his ever annoying conscience.

"So Flynn, d'ya find anything yet?" Rocky asked.

"What are you looking to find?" Logan asked, but his question fell on deaf ears.

"Yeah, it's on the computer," Flynn answered Rocky, though he was still slightly flustered from the kiss she gave him not moments ago.

"_What's_ on the computer?" Logan groaned in frustration. None of them were answering his questions. And why was Cece opening the oven?

"Hey! I know this drycleaners. I went there once with Gunther to clean his mother's blouse. It's owned by two Russian brothers, and just two blocks down around the corner," Rocky said with a snap of her fingers.

"_What do you need a drycleaners for?"_ Logan whisper shouted in frustration, flailing his hands around.

"For this," Cece softly whispered with guilt.

Logan turned towards her, and held back the urge to scream_ 'ZAM',_ at the sight of Cece holding her mother's brand new wedding dress. Two long, hand streaks of fake tan lotion had almost completely stained the front of the dress.

"What is it with you girls and fake tans?" Logan asked in disgust. He _hated_ artificial looks with a vengeance. They just never looked good, or natural, or attractive in any way. Hell, he didn't even know why Cece thought she needed it. She always looked so beautifu-

_Mental slap. 'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN! STOP THINKING OF THAT ANNOYING WHINEY BRAT LIKE THIS! You're gonna drive yourself insane,'_ his conscience sighed.

Rocky shut off the laptop, and grabbed the dress out of Cece's hands.

"I'm gonna run this down to the cleaners. Cece, you take Logan and teach him how to dance. Flynn, if your mother tries to see the dress, make up some excuse like if she sees it before the wedding day, her marriage is doomed. That should to get her to do more than a few laps around the whole of Chicago. Got it? GO!" Rocky ordered her three friends like soldiers, not knowing what glorious surprise waited for at the drycleaners.

RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER

**(A.N.: Try listening to glee teenage dream acoustic for this scene.)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET OY THE STAIN!" Rocky panicked. "Your slogan said-"

"The slogan is only there to bring in business. We don't actually mean it," Sergei sighed. The doorbell rang, and Sergei looked at the strange blonde boy who smiled lovingly at the dark haired girl in front of him. "Maybe you should ask that blonde boy you were here with last to help you." And with that, Sergei walked to the back of his shop.

"Believe me I would love to, but, he is no longer in the Country," she sighed. She truly did miss Gunther. More than she could even let Cece or even her own brother know.

"Actually," spoke an accented voice that froze Rocky in place, "I'm back, and right here."

So she turned, her eyes brimming with tears of love at the sight of the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy she realized she loved the moment she discovered he had left.

"_Gunther,"_ she whispered, as she ran forward, and threw herself into the arms of the joyfully laughing boy that, unbeknownst to himself, held her heart. Gunther Hessenheffer.

"Oh, little blue. Why do you cry?" he asked tenderly when he felt her tears soak through his shirt. He hated seeing women cry. Especially Rocky Blue. Unbeknownst to Rocky, he had fallen in love with her long ago. He wasn't sure when, but he believed it was the first moment he had ever laid eyes on her. She was also the reason he had arrived back from the old country.

"Because I thought I'd never see you again," she sniffled. Now that shocked him. He knew she cared about him, but never how much. He pulled back, with his arms circled protectively around her waist, and looked deep into her brilliant brown eyes that leaked crocodilian tears.

"Would it really matter if I never came back?" he asked, his heavily accented voice husking lightly in honesty, almost as if he himself were about to burst into tears at the sight of the girl that, unbeknownst to her, held his heart crying.

"Yes, of course it matters," she gasped in a ferocious whisper, cupping his face in her hands, and staring deeply into his brilliant blue orbs. "If I were never to see you again, I don't think I'd be able to breath, let alone love again."

"_Love_?" he gasped. "You love me?" he asked, bringing his left hand up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her right eye, and rested at the back of her head, beneath her soft, dark locks.

She nodded. Her eyes closing and whispered,

"_yes._"

And with that, Gunther smiled a watery, loving smile, closed his eyes, and lowered his lips to capture hers.

Growing up, they had both read stories where the hero, and heroine would kiss for the first time with true loves kiss it would be described as a magical moment, with fireworks, and angels singing. Amazing. But, this kiss was nothing like that described in the books. It was better. Neither had ever felt more complete. It was almost like they were each other's missing puzzle piece. They fit perfectly together in so many ways. Their personalities, pet peeves, foods, books, music and so much more. And yet, they looked completely opposite. She had dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair, while he had pale skin, blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair. Yet that just balanced them out even more. And it all just piled up together in this one, tender, loving, yet passionate kiss. To them, this was heaven.

Pulling back, the two took a moment to assess everything that had just happened, Gunther pulled every ounce of courage his body held to say the next three words he had longed to say to the dark haired beauty before him.

"I love you."

To her, hearing those three words from him was enough. But to him, no. He_ needed_ her to know everything.

"Rocky, when I left, I could feel my heart rip in two. I felt horrible that I would never be able to tell you I loved you. But I thought you would never love me back. You remember when Tinka and I met you and the others while camping, and when I tried to join you and the other girls in your sleepover, and when I joined Shake It Up Chicago, I did it all just to be near you. I never thought you would ever feel the same, so I kept it to myself. Even Tinkabell doesn't know. And every day in the old country was so painful."

The tears sprang back to his eyes at the memories.

"Never being able to hear your voice, see your face, smell your delicious scent, or even see you dance, it was just too painful. But then one night, grandpapa came into my room, and told me I was to pack my bags. I asked him why, and he just smiled and told me he hated seeing me so broken hearted. And I knew. I knew why he was telling me to pack my bags. He was sending me home."

Tears slid down his cheeks, as he smiled a loving smile. But Rocky frowned.

"Wait. I thought your home was the old country," she sniffled in confusion. Gunther only smiled and shook his head.

"No Rocky. You are my home. He was sending me home to you."

She smiled, crying tears of love.

"Don't cry little Blue," he smiled.

Rocky's breathing grew heavy as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and stared deep into his beautiful blue eyes, as he did her chocolate orbs.

"I love you Gunther," she breathed.

"I love you too Rocky," he smiled.

And they captured each other's lips once again in a loving, passionate kiss.

COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN

"Cece, this isn't the way to the Shake it up set," Logan frowned, as he followed the red head.

"I know," she replied, not sparing him a glance.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," she answered, with a small smile appearing on her lips. If he really thought she was lazy, then this would definitely surprise him.

For the next ten minutes, Logan wondered where exactly it was Cece was taking him. This part of Chicago was relatively unknown to him. He had been down here once or twice with his dad, and at least a few buildings that looked dilapidated and old then, were now been at least remotely restored.

At last, they arrived at a run-down old theatre. Leading Logan around the back, past turned over metal barrels, broken glass bottles, and other old litter, Cece bent down front of an old rusted metal door, opened the empty oil can from the floor, and pulled out a key, unlocked the door, then turned and beckoned for Logan to follow her.

Cece flicked a switch on the wall, and light illuminatingly flooded the hallway. Condensation slid down the walls from the ceiling, while dirty old sheets littered the floor. Logan followed her once again down the old and slightly smelling hallway. At the end of the hallway, she pushed open a door to her right that creaked on it's rusty old hinges, and they walked out into a dark room.

Cece walked forward, and slid into the darkness.

"Hey!" Logan called out after her, his voice echoing. Just how big was this room? "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To turn on the lights. Or would you rather learn to dance in the dark and fall off the stage?" she jokingly asked.

What did she mean by stage?

Through the darkness, he heard a metallic slam and click, and the room flooded with light.

"So that's what she meant by stage," he thought aloud.

He was indeed standing on a stage. He guessed he probably should have known really. After all, she did bring him to an old theatre.

"Well of course. What the hell did you think I meant?" she asked wryly, quirking her left eyebrow. Logan just ignored her.

"Why did you bring me _here_ exactly?" he asked. She had clearly been here many times before. Otherwise she probably never would've found the light-switch in the darkness so easily.

The moment she had stepped out from back stage, he noticed the change that overcame her whole being. She still held the sarcasm, but with less confidence. Those brown eyes of hers held a sadness he had never seen on her before.

She turned her head to the empty seats with a sad smile.

"Back before my parents got divorced, my dad used to take me her all the time. Every-time we came for a show, we'd sit in the same seat, him with me in his lap, and we'd watch the performers dance. Him and here," she twirled her left fore-finger in the air, "they are the reason I got into dancing in the first place. And after my parents got divorced, this place closed down, but it was never knocked down. Just left here all alone. Like most of the other buildings."

Logan had never seen this side of her. She seemed so when she talked about her father, and so forlorn when she talked about this building, Logan was surprised she hadn't burst into tears right then and there.

"About two months after this place closed down, I came back. I was miserable about, well, everything, I just wanted to go back to the only place I ever felt whole. I found the spare key, searched for the lights for about an hour, then spent the rest of the night here, sitting in the seats, replaying the memories of the dancers as best I could. They always got so jumbled in my head, like words and letters on paper," she said, whispering the end.

"What do you mean they got jumbled like letters and words on paper?" he asked.

"I'm dyslexic. You gonna laugh now?" she sniffled, and he realized she had begun to cry. He wanted to wrap his arms around her so badly, and just let her cry into his chest as he soothed her.

"I would never laugh at you because of that Cece," he sighed, moving closer to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"I brought you here because this is where I honed all my dancing skills. And since this is where I dance best, I thought it'd be the best place to teach you."

"I agree," he smiled. "So, should we get started?" he aksed.

"Sure. Just let me set up," she answered.

She disappeared back-stage once again, then reappeared a moment later holding a small duffle bag. Pulling open the zip, she reached in and pulled out and old, orange, i-pod classic and speakers.

"You still have an i-pod classic?" Logan asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I would've taken my other one with me, but didn't have enough time to grab it," she said, as she knelt on the floor connecting the i-pod to the speakers and searching for the right slow song.

"You find a song yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. You might not like it, but it's Justin Bieber's One Time acoustic," she replied. When he, like every other man on the planet, groaned at the name Bieber, she chose to ignore him.

Walking back towards him, she grabbed both his hands.

"O.K. so you grasp my right hand with your left like this, you put your right hand on my hip here, and I put my left hand on your right shoulder here," she explained, making sure he knew the right position.

And so the music started, and they began to dance.

After a few moves, the two fell in perfect step with each other. They twirled lightly, yet gracefully around the stage, never braking focus. Eventually their eyes connected, and they found it almost impossible to break away from each-others gaze, and hold. Neither ever truly believed anything could have ever felt so right than they did right then and there.

When the song began to come close to ending, Logan wrapped his arms around her, and dipped her low. Her hair hung low behind her, very near to touching the floor, and she smiled up at him, as he smiled right back down.

And everything seemed to disappear. It was just them, just how it was meant to be. He moved his head lower, and ignoring the constant warnings from his ever present conscience, he captured her soft, moist, strawberry tasting lips between his own.

And when he pulled back, their eyes sprang wide open, and the two, in perfect sync, breathed one single word.

"_zam._"

**Review down below if you choose.**

**A.N.: I apologise for the late update. You all asked for a longer chapter, and things like that take time. As I have revealed her, the pairings are Cogan, Runther, and, to be shown in the next chapter, Tynka. And there will also be Deucina.**

**You've now met the main antagonist, Oliver Grey. If any of you are creeped out by him, confused by his past, that only Jeremy seems to know**_** most**_** of, and just in generally confused by him and have no idea how he'll make our heroes lives hell over the next eight months, then I know I'm doing my job.**

**The next chapter will be the wedding, introducing the next two antagonists, Logan singing on stage to Cece, and something big for the two near the end. It will also involve a sort of Dharma and Greg moment from season 1 episode 4 for Georgia and Jeremy.**

**See you then.**


	3. Wedding, Singing, Confessing, Loving

**A.N.: O.K. well, here's chapter three. And thank you for all the reviews. The other two new antagonists will be introduced here, and I'll finally get around to that firefly thing. This chapter starts at the beginning of I Do It Up. There is a little less Runther in this chapter, but, thankfully there will be heavy Cogan. The song Logan will sing on stage is I do by drew seeley. I know it was supposed to be used in the opening ceremony of the wedding, but I decided to have Logan use it to show his new and true feelings for Cece, and that he truly does love her. I also have a scene just for Jeremy and Georgia from Dharma and Greg season 1 episode 4, watch the episode then read the scene and you'll know. And Oliver isn't a pedo. Look at any story with a psychopath, they try to charm everyone they come across so as to appear friendly. And that was just the first appearance of Oliver, you'll see more of him in the future. He has a well hidden tragedy that made him what he is, and a very fucked up look on life, romance and sex. Remember, he's a sociopathic psychopath. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shake it Up, D and G, Arrow, or any song I use. Just the story and my O.C's. But I don't own the actors, who I imagine playing them. **

**Warning: I'll give you the warning when we get there.**

Chapter three.

"Maybe this is a sign," Georgia panicked over the cancelling minister. "Maybe, maybe I'm rushing into this. Maybe we should just cancel the whole wedding!" she screamed, flailing her arms about.

"STOP!" Marcie Blue, Rocky's mom, yelled. "I can perform the ceremony. I got ordained over the internet," she smiled, as Georgia sighed in relief.

"Sounds better than getting married at the drive-through chapel at Vegas, _again_," Cece finished dryly.

Georgia turned from her daughter, and back towards Marcie.

"O.K, O.K. Let's go talk about the ceremony, while I show you my dress, and, ah, Cece?" she turned back to her daughter. "Don't forget to practice your speech."

"No problem mom," she called out after her mother. "Gonna kill with that speech. It's gonna be the best speech ever!"

"You haven't written it yet, have you?" Rocky asked dryly, as she looked up from texting Gunther as she had been for the past two days. When they weren't texting, or calling each other, in person they were absolutely inseparable. Cece was very thankful for finally having her Gunther back, she had always suspected Rocky had a thing for the tall blonde, and the fact that she spent so much time texting Gunther, that Cece didn't have time to discuss how Logan kissed her the other day.

"Not a word," she answered. Rocky gave her a tired glare, so she chose to defend herself.

"Look, I'm worried I'm gonna mess it up. I mean I still remember first grade show and tell. My mouth was so dry, it felt like it was full of crackers."

"Cece, that's because for show and tell, you were showing how many crackers you could fit in your mouth," Rocky reasoned with her friend.

"Oh yeah," she nodded slowly.

"Come on, I'll help you write it," Rocky said as she moved towards the laptop, laying on the table.

For the next twenty minutes Rocky threw suggestion after suggestion at Cece, only to be shot down again and again.

"Read back what I got so far," Cece ordered.

"_Good evening I'm Cece_," she began, only to be quickly interrupted by said girl.

"Wow, that is good stuff," she commented. "Go on," she urged her friend after a moment of thought.

Rocky paused for a moment, reading over the screen.

"Yeah, that's all you got," she deadpanned, as she turned back to her friend. "Oh you also have, '_insert funny joke here. Wait for laughter.'_," she read aloud. "Yeah, I have a feeling we're gonna be waiting a while," she added as an afterthought.

The kitchen door clicked open, and the girls turned to see Flynn and, much to Cece's disappointment and fear, Logan. She really wasn't ready to talk with him yet, or at all for that matter.

She ignored him in the hope that he would just disappear, despite the longing stare she hadn't noticed. She chose to focus solely on her brother.

"Hey Flynn," she greeted her little brother, "nice haircut," she commented.

Flynn scowled at his older sister.

"Don't_ mock _me, Cece," he cried in indignation. "It is a total disaster."

"Hey, come on little dude, it looks the same as it always does," Logan said, both in an attempt to sooth his future step-brother, and to get more of Cece's attention.

"Beg to differ," Flynn poked Logan's nicely toned chest. "Instead of shooting up this way," he swept his hand up to the left, "it's shooting up that way," he complained as he swept his hand up to the right.

"Relax Flynn," Rocky soothed her spiky haired little friend, "no one can even tell."

"Please, my hair has never looked worse. Including that trip to Jamaica, where you convinced me to get corn roots," he glared at Cece. "Which was also, _not a good man,_" he finished with a Jamaican accent. "Now I'm gonna have to wash, re-gel, and pray," he said, as he crossed both hands over his heart, and walked out of the room.

"And I am gonna go ask your mom if I can bring a plus one to the wedding," Rocky said as she pushed herself up from the chair, in hopes of asking Georgia if she could bring Gunther to the wedding, only for Cece to jump in her way.

"NO!" she screamed, if Rocky left, then Cece would be all alone with Logan, and she knew he wanted to talk about the kiss.

"What? Why?" Rocky frowned. Did she not want Gunther at the wedding that badly?

"Well-it's just-I…" Cece stuttered. She really didn't know what to say that would make Rocky stay. So, she might as well face the music. "Nothing. It's nothing," she sighed.

"Alright," Rocky frowned as she walked past Cece. Cece had been pretty quiet these past two days since she showed Logan how to dance. She wondered if something happened between them. But she'd have to investigate later. Right now she needed permission for a plus one.

Cece swallowed hard, and slowly turned around to find Logan leaning against the fridge, staring at her.

"So," he said slowly, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the two. "How've you been?" he asked.

"Good," she lied with as much skill as she could muster. "You?"

"Not good," he responded with honesty. "The past two days have been hell. It is quite literally impossible for me to eat and sleep."

She couldn't take this. If he was really that disgusted with the kiss, he didn't need to come here and discuss every horrid detail. She hadn't even gone back there since she ran out in tears. If she did, and Logan went looking for her, and if no one knew where she had gone, he'd know where to look.

Logan continued, not even noticing Cece's lower lip beginning to quiver.

"I can't even close my eyes without remembering that kiss," he sighed.

It was true of course. Everything he did, or at least tried to do to distract himself, failed to help distance himself from the memory of her soft, strawberry tasting lips pressing against his.

"Stop. O.K? Just stop," she pleaded softly, tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks as she begged him to stop. That kiss had started feelings in her she sure as hell didn't want there. And for him to come here and show her the kiss was so horrible as to complain about it right in front of her, hurt.

Logan began to panic at the sight of her tears. He hated seeing her cry.

"Cece I really hope you didn't get the wrong idea from what I just said," Logan panicked. He reached a hand out towards her shoulder as a sign of comfort, but Cece flinched backwards as she began to blubber lightly.

"Thanks again," Rocky called back. Georgia had just given her permission to bring Gunther to the wedding, and as soon as Rocky turned back towards the kitchen, she was shocked to find a shaking Cece backing herself up against the counter, pushing herself as far away from a panicking Logan.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she stepped into the kitchen, looking from the panicking, doe-eyed Logan, to a crying Cece. Too shocked for words, she wrapped her arms both soothingly, and protectively around the short shaking red head, who buried her face into the nape of Rocky's neck, blocking out all sound. Looking back towards Logan, with a jaguar sharp glare, she whisper growled.

"I don't know what happened here, but I'm pretty sure you're the cause of this. So you better leave now, or I swear to God, I will fucking castrate you," she growled. "Understand?"

"Just please tell her that whatever she thought I meant by what I said, isn't true," he begged. "And that the kiss was amazing."

And with that he left. Leaving both Rocky shocked that Logan and Cece kissed, and a silently sobbing Cece.

RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER

"They kissed?" a shocked Gunther asked Rocky as they walked through the park.

After Logan had left a shocked Rocky with a crying Cece, she had managed to calm the crying red head down just enough to get a straight story out of the girl, before she escorted Cece back to her room to take a nap. She fell asleep as soon as her fiery red hair hit the pillow. Rocky then bid her mother Marcie, and Cece's mom Georgia goodbye as she rushed to discuss the news with her ever handsome boyfriend.

Meeting at the park, Rocky threw herself into her blonde lover's arms, and connected their lips in a fiery kiss, before they took off on a nice walk, in the late Spring breeze, as she told Gunther about Cece and Logan.

"Yeah," she answered Gunther. "Apparently, when she took him out to teach him to dance, and don't ask where, because I have no idea, but apparently, while they danced, he dipped her and then they kissed. Then when he came over, she seemed to think he was complaining about the kiss, saying that he couldn't eat or sleep because of it."

Gunther nodded. He could see where Cece would get that impression. What with their relationship being nothing but fights and insults, Cece, more than likely, believed Logan truly hated her, and therefore hated the kiss.

"But, before he left, he told me to tell her that everything she thought he meant by what he said wasn't true, and that the kiss was amazing," she finished.

"I believe that part is to be expected," he said simply. At Rocky's confused and curious stare, he elaborated. "Think about it. What were the two like around each other when they first met. You said, that he said, and I quote little Blue, that she had cat-like ninja reflexes after she caught his coin. He then went on to call her funny. He constantly teases her, they eat the same cereal, he even went to her first to ask her to help him dance, instead of you. Do you see what I'm getting at here?" he asked his beautiful, dark-haired girlfriend, who was currently in deep thought.

"Are you telling me he likes her?" she asked.

"Yes. Hell, the biggest clue was when he said he couldn't eat or sleep," he replied.

"How was that the biggest clue?" she frowned, as her boyfriend sighed sadly.

"Because that's how I was back in the old country being so far away from you," he said.

"Aww," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Pulling back smiling, he intertwined their fingers as they continued to walk through the park.

"Oh, by the way," Rocky gasped as she turned to her boyfriend, "Cece's mom said you could be my plus-one to the wedding."

"Yes!" Gunther shouted as he pulled her in for another kiss. But, once he pulled away, disgust overcame his features.

"What is it?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"Earlier this morning, when I went to wake up Tinka, I found her naked in bed with her plus-one," he answered, his skin turning pale at the memory.

"Oh my God!" she cried out, her eyes going wide as she pulled him into a hug, sliding her hand through his hair soothingly as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Who was the plus-one?" she asked.

Pulling back, Gunther looked her straight in the eyes, and watched sadly as realization overcame her eyes.

"_Ty," _she whispered, with her cheeks turning a sickly green at the image of Ty in bed. Naked. With Tinka.

She fell forward, her head laying against Gunther's chest as they cried tears of horror and anguish.

TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA

Finally, the wedding day arrived, and it was havoc in the Jones household.

Cece was entirely sure her mom had gone bipolar. One minute she'd be screaming 'YES! I'M GETTING MARRIED!'. Then she'd go all terrified. Doing flexes and push ups. It was almost impossible for Marcie to help her put what she needed away for the day and the stay at the hotel.

Flynn was still complaining about his hair shooting up the wrong way, while Rocky almost went insane attempting to convince him otherwise.

Cece for once, oddly enough, was the only level headed one in the apartment. She managed to help Marcie calm Georgia down enough to pack her bags. Then convinced Flynn to go to either Gunther or Tinka for help on his hair. As much as it pained her to say it, the two were brilliant when it came to hair. Then managed to calm Rocky down with a soft cola, before packing her own bags for the weekend at the hotel.

By the time they got to the hotel, Marcie had become, in Georgia's words, the queen of pain. She forced Georgia into her dress with merciless force, and believed she had stuck the pins right into her skull to keep the tiara secure. The tiara was a gift from her ex-husband, Cece and Flynn's father, J.J, who arrived as a surprise, and he managed to be one of the few things that kept her sane beneath Marcie's reign of terror. By distracting Marcie, he managed to sneak Georgia out into the hallway, so she could have a few moments of peace and alone time.

Rounding the corner of the hallway, just outside the coat closet, with relief, she ran into Jeremy. She didn't even care about the bad luck it might bring. She hadn't seen him since the whole couch incident with Oliver a few days ago.

**(A.N.: This is the Dharma and Greg thing from season 1 episode 4.)**

"Yipee," She squeaked in a high-pitched voice of relief. "Hi stranger," she smiled, as they pecked each other on the lips. "How's it going?"

"Couldn't be better," he smiled.

"I know, me too, I'm having such a wonderful time, can we go home now?" she asked smiling a crazed smile.

"GEORGIA!" Marcie Blue screamed from down the hallway around the corner. Georgia gasped in horror.

"Quick, in here," she pushed him towards, and into the coat closet, "it's the queen of pain."

"That's funny. I thought I was the only one who called her that," Jeremy laughed.

Shutting the door, she leaned into Jeremy for comfort.

"Jeremy, this is unbelievable. 'Kay? Now I know why people elope," she sighed.

"Maybe we should've eloped," Jeremy joked.

"Then we'd probably be just a bunch over-dressed idiots then," she said as she fiddled with his Bow tie.

"It's almost over," Jeremy smiled.

"It hasn't even started yet," she cried as she pressed both hands against his lips, then slid them down along his chest. "Why can't we just leave?" she moaned.

"Because then we'd never be able to face these people again," he soothed.

"Aww, ya promise?" she smiled. Jeremy laughed.

"I gotta go back. It'll get better, I swear," he promised his wife to-be.

"GEORGIA!" Marcie Blue screamed again from somewhere in the_ building_. Georgia gasped in fright again and began to open the door, as they bent their heads around and low.

"If she finds us in here, there's no telling what she'll stick in my head," she shook in fear. "Make a break for it. This meeting never happened."

"Vaya con dios," he whispered like a suave, sophisticated secret agent, with an arched brow in her ear, as he surveyed the hallway.

"Chile con queso," she whispered back passionately, and they kissed one last time before they snook off in their separate directions.

However, back inside the coat closet, behind the wrack of coats, a familiar male voice whispered through the darkness.

"They're gone. Now where were we?" he asked his female counterpart.

An accented voice spoke through the darkness.

"I don't know where you were, but I know I have to get back before someone notices my absence," said the girl, as she stepped through the wrack of coats. It was none other than Tinka Hessenheffer.

"Dang it," muttered Ty Blue, as he too stepped out from behind the coats. "Can't we just be non-existent to everyone else for just two more minutes?" he pleaded quietly with his blonde lover, who smiled.

"Oh, darling," she cooed, "you know I wish I could. But Gunther caught us in bed two days ago. And, if he notices my absence, he'll come looking for us, and the result will not be pretty."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ty sighed, bowing his head. Tinka smiled at her love, and leaned in to give him one last peck on the cheek.

"Do not worry darling," she soothed. "The Ceremony begins in fifteen minutes. So we'll see each other then. O.K?"

"Yeah, O.K," he said, before they shared one last kiss, and went their separate ways.

RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER RUNTHER

'_Where is she?_' Logan thought as he walked through the hotel's maze like hallways.

For the better part of twenty minutes, he had been wandering the building. At first he tried looking for his father, who had mysteriously disappeared, only to receive news from Flynn of Jeremy's return after about ten minutes. So he had decided to go in search of Cece. In hopes that he could at least get her to give him a minute of her time so he could explain himself.

Neither day, nor night had the kiss not been on his mind, and those heartbroken tears in her eyes, from their conversation a few days before, where he tried to explain how much he loved the kiss, seemed to torture him closely to the point of insanity. He really needed to talk to her. To explain himself to her. He had the chance yesterday, but he was instead met with a very angry Rocky, and a glaring Gunther. Though he tried pleading his case to them both, they gave him two reasons as to why.

_(Flashback)_

"_Just PLEASE let me talk to her!" Logan pleaded to Rocky, who stood before him. Holding a Jaguar like glare. "I really need to talk to her. Please, just give me one min-"_

_Rocky cut him off before he could finish._

"_No. Cece was in tears the other day. All because of you constantly messing with her heart," she glared._

"_I told you. She misheard what I said. I was trying to tell her I liked the kiss, but you interrupted before I could get there," Logan sighed._

"_Don't you DARE blame any of this on my Rocky!" Gunther growled lowly from right behind Rocky, so as not to disturb the thought to be napping Cece in the other room. She had woken up when she heard Rocky scream at Logan to leave._

"_Sweetie, I got this," Rocky assured her boyfriend._

_Gunther nodded, and took half a step back, just half a step, so as to be ready if things got out of hand._

"_Look. You two clearly like each other, but, Cece is under the impression that you still don't like her. I know Cece better than you do, so I'm telling you, you need to stay away for a while," Rocky instructed._

_Stay away for a while? No. He definitely wouldn't be able to handle that. He __**needed **__to tell her he loved her. Yes, he loved her. He loved her ever since she caught his coin at the wishing well, with those cat-like ninja reflexes._

"_If I could just have two seconds," Logan said, his voice growing louder._

"_No," Rocky deadpanned. "And please be quiet. She's taking a nap." _

_But Logan knew that was a lie, as did Rocky and Gunther. He really needed to talk to her._

"_CECE!" he yelled, shocking the brunette and blonde before him._

"_CECE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! CAN WE PLEASE JUST TALK!? CEC-"_

_Gunther clamped his hand over Logan's mouth and backed him up against the wall in the hallway. His blue eyes a fiery glare as he stared into Logan's brown eyes._

"_Will you __**please**__ be quiet?" Gunther growled, as he removed his hand from Logan's face. But the __**much**__ taller boy kept his arm pressed firmly against Logan's chest. "Look, right now Cece does not, I repeat __**not**__ want to see you. So if you start screaming for her to come out here, or force her to talk to you, it will only make things worse. So just go."_

_Removing his arm from Logan's chest, he gave the boy a harsh push down the hallway. Logan turned back to the still glaring Rocky, and glowering Gunther._

"_Just…" he sighed, and turned down the hallway and out of the building._

_(Flashback over)_

'_Where is she?' _he thought once again as he turned another corner. And there, down the end of the hallway, Rocky turned the corner, followed closely by an angelic looking Cece. Of course the two were busy with talking to each other, which gave Logan enough time to open the coat closet, and slide in. inside he pressed his ear against the door, and heard the two stop just outside.

"_Cece, you need to talk to him,"_ he heard Rocky plead with the ever gourgeous red head. _"The poor boy is driving him-self crazy. If you just gave him at least a minute-"_

"_No!"_ Cece interrupted her closest friend savagely. _"First he hates me, then he kisses me in the most sacred place to me on the __**entire planet**__, then he has the nerve to come to __**my**__ house, flaunt his disgust at the kiss, and complain about how much it has affected __**his**__ life, then come over two days later he comes over again trying to toy with me__** again**__. So no. I will not give that scumbag a single second of my time."_

A tear slowly found its way down his cheek. She hated him. He wiped it away roughly.

'_No,'_ he thought furiously. He downright refused to believe such a thing. He knew she loved him. Rocky herself had told him. The only way she would have known was if Cece herself had told Rocky. So, that meant he still had at least one chance left. And he knows exactly how to use it. But, he'd need some help.

"Oh, little Blue, you look beautiful in Blue," Gunther sighed in awe at his girlfriend's marvellous beauty. Rocky blushed.

"Thanks handsome. You're lookin' handsome yourself," she replied before they captured each other's lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it," Cece commented dryly. "You both think you both look incredibly gorgeous, and are entirely in love."

And with that, she walked over to her hyperventilating mother, who was doing multiple push-ups, and squats in her wedding dress, as the now calm queen of pain, Marcie Blue, attempted to calm the bride down.

Rocky and Gunther frowned sadly as their red haired friend walked away, her shoulders slumped sadly. The two jumped suddenly when a voice came from behind.

"Rocky? Gunther?" Logan asked tentatevly. "I was wondering if you guys could help me with something."

"First, you have to answer one of our questions," Rocky replied. She and Gunther had suspected he would come up to them sometime today. And, more than likely, it would involve Cece.

"Alright," Logan frowned. "What do ya need?" he asked.

"Earlier, when my mom sent me to check on Jeremy, I noticed a firefly tattoo on the back of his left hand," she frowned. She had never considered him to the type of guy to mark himself with a tattoo.

"Yeah," Logan frowned. His dad always had that tattoo. As did the rest of his team, including Oliver. "So?"

"I also noticed one on Oliver's hand, and the rest of his squad. Why do they have 'em?" she asked.

"They've all known each other since they were in their twenties when they first joined the squad. The tabloids named them 'the fireflies' after their fiftieth rescue. The liked the headline so much, they went and got tattoos. My aunt Gloria got one when she joined too," Logan explained.

**(A.N.: Gloria is played by Eva Longoria. I know she doesn't look like the fire-fighter type, but I needed someone beautiful for the character. She is also the first secondary antagonist. You'll learn more about her later.)**

"Alright then. What do you need?" Gunther asked politely.

Logan beckoned for them to follow him around the corner. Once out of sight, he lowered his voice so they wouldn't attract attention.

"I have a plan to win over Cece," he said, licking his dry lips.

"What is it?" Rocky asked. She hoped he wasn't going to downright shout 'I LOVE YOU!' in front of everyone at dinner to Cece.

"After dinner, sometime after the dancing starts, I want you guys to give this," he held out a small, silver, memory key, and placed into Gunther's open palm, "to the D.J. Rocky? See if you can get Flynn to record it and centre it on my face in the chorus."

"Chorus?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sing," he answered. "Now, here's what else I need you guys to help me with."

TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA TYNKA

On a regular basis, it would take a lot to surprise Tinka Hessenheffer. And considering how her life had gone so far, she found herself not being surprised to see Deuce Martinez walk right into the wedding chapel dressed as a magician.

"You know Deuce," she greeted him with a popped hip, "many a time, on many a day I would question your choice of style. Much like that time you came into school wearing sandals with socks. Cece and Rocky actually tried to kill you that day. But today, I must compliment you. You do look good. But," she reached into her purse, and pulled out her purple betwinkler, as Deuce's eyes widened in fear at the weapon, "do you mind if I add a little something?"

"Yeah I kinda do and this isn't mine it's my older cousin's!" he answered quickly. Tinka frowned sadly, then in confusion as she noticed the absence of his girlfriend Dina.

"Where is Dina?" she asked. Deuce and Dina were usually attached at the hip, much like Gunther and herself.

"She had to go visit her aunt in Vegas. Apparently she tried to eat a car battery while a car was running," he answered simply, almost as if it were an everyday thing for him, and_ that_ surprised her.

Her eyes wide, and her mouth in a terrified smile she slowly backed away from the smiling, magician suit clad Deuce, and moved on to Flynn. Turning the short boy around, she gasped in horror.

"Your hair! What maniac was allowed to do that to you?" she cried in horror.

"Wha-you can tell the difference?" he stuttered in relief.

"Yes. Instead of shooting up this way," she swept her hand up to the left, "it is shooting up that way," she swept her hand up to the right. "It's a catastrophe!"

"Finally!" he exclaimed in relief. "I knew I wasn't crazy."

Tinka tapped her chin in thought.

"I can't make it perfect," she bit her lip. "But, I can make it presentable."

Moving down to his level, Flynn rolled his eyes upward, and watched her fingers work in a magnificent blur.

"Done," she smiled. She reached into her purse, and pulled out her compact, allowing the smallest Jones to see his reflection. His eyes widened in marvellous awe, and he threw his small arms around Tinka's waist, hugging her tight. Tinka smiled down at the boy, and hugged him back.

Letting go of each other, the two jumped in fright as Gunther whispered their names, and beckoned them to follow him.

It was three hours since the bride and groom said 'I do', and at least an hour since dinner had passed, and the entire party was dancing, save for about twenty, who stayed in their seats at different tables, talking and laughing, and Tinka Hessenheffer had found herself becoming afraid of Jeremy's friend, Lyle Wilder.

**(A.N.: Charlie Sheen's character in the film 'The fireman', 1997. He was the original main antagonist** **before Oliver.)**

A man with slicked back, black hair, and haunted, blue-green eyes. He looked as if he had been through hell, **(A.N.: You'll actually end up feeling sorry for him when I reveal his backstory.)** but looked as if he would put others through hell without remorse.

Tinka had ended up bumping into him on his way back from the bar, and accidently spilled his drink over the front of his shirt. He didn't say a word, but his glare made him look as if he were about to rip her throat out.

"You mad me spill my drink," he said in a low, terrifying voice. He didn't growl, but his voice scared her to death. Thankfully, Logan jumped in before things got out of hand. Though he himself held fear in his eyes.

"Sorry, Uncle Lyle," Logan said nervously. "You're not the only one whose had a drink or two."

"I see," he said in the same voice, though his eyes softened at the sight and sound of Logan. He cared for the boy deeply after all, and knew he could scare people easily, but hated scaring his nephew. He turned and walked back towards Oliver and Gloria.

"Who was that?" Tinka asked in a small, almost inaudible voice over the blaring music.

"That was my Uncle Lyle. Lyle Wilder. I know he can be scary, believe me I know," he said as he escorted her over to her table, "but the guy has gone through a lot of shit in his life, and did not come out of it all without scars."

As they approached the table, Logan looked upon his current comrades. Gunther, Flynn, Ty, Tinka and Deuce stood awaiting his confirmation to start what they called, Operation: Cogan. **(A.N.: See what I did there?)** And with a nod of his head, the team spread out.

Rocky already had Cece distracted on the dance floor. Flynn had positioned himself atop the table opposite the stage, his I-phone in hand. Gunther handed the D.J the silver memory key, Tinka joined Cece and Rocky on the dance floor, both were there in case Cece tried to make a break for it, while Gunther finished bribing the D.J and moved to join Deuce and Ty at the stage. The three young men nodded to Logan, and he moved onto the stage, grabbing the mike, seconds after the band finished, and Gunther, Ty and Deuce followed him onto the stage, grabbing the entire rooms attention, Logan specifically gaining the attention of Cece, and, unbeknownst to him, three dangerous guests who watched him like a hawk.

"Hello everybody," Logan spoke into the mike, "I'm Logan Hunter, son of the groom," he gestured to his smiling father Jeremy, "and I am up her to sing a song dedicated to the bride and groom."

But both he and Cece knew it was meant for her.

The crowd clapped and cheered in delight, but only Cece remained still, almost invisible to the rest of the crowd.

**(I Do by Drew Seeley.)**

A soft beat began to flow through the speakers, and Gunther, Ty and Deuce began to slowly move to the beat. As did the crowd, while Flynn filmed the scene, focusing between Cece's back, and Logan's face, just as Logan requested, a failsafe of sorts if it all went south.

Logan pressed his lips against the mike and connected his eyes with Cece's. His voice and eyes honest with every word.

_I see the world for you and me,_

_I hear a perfect harmony,_

_Where you are is where I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be…_

Cece tried her absolute best to break her eyes away from Logan's, and block out his voice. He was trying to deceive her and she knew it. Even worse was he had sucked in her best friends.

_Forever, could never be enough,_

_Together, is all I need for us,_

_When the rain is pouring down, _

_And there's no one else around,_

_I'll be your shelter now,_

Flynn wasn't entirely sure why Logan felt he needed a failsafe. Last time he heard this song with Cece, she ended up with a crush on Drew Seeley, and would not shut up about the man for a month.

_And I'll be the one,_

_You can run to,_

_I'll be the one,_

_Who's meant to love you now… _

_And always till our days are through,_

He was lying, and Cece knew it. Or at least that's what she believed. There was no way he could mean these words after his actions from the moment they met, and for the last entire week.

_You know I do,_

_You know I do,_

_Time to say the words,_

_Never been so sure, _

_Wanna spend my life with you,_

_Hmm hmm hmm yeah…_

Tinka and Rocky felt Cece begin to shake beside them, and knew they needed to be careful so as not to let her run.

_There's a match for every heart,_

_There's a light for every dark,_

_With you I found my counterpart,_

_My counterpart,_

Cece definitely couldn't believe he had sunk this low. Standing on stage and secretly declare his false love for her in front of everyone, was just sick.

_Forever, could never be enough,_

_Together, is all I need for us,_

_When the rain is pouring down,_

_And there is no one else around,_

_I'll be your shelter now, _

_Ohh,_

The crowd, sans Cece, and three others clapped, danced and cheered along as Logan sang, and Gunther, Ty and Deuce danced.

_And I'll be the one,_

_You can run to,_

_I'll be the one,_

_Who's meant to love you now…_

_And always till our days are through,_

Logan placed his hand over his heart, and focused on his love for the gorgeous red head, Cece Jones.

_You know I do,_

_You know I do,_

_Time to say the words,_

_Never been so sure,_

_Wanna spend my life with you [x2]_

Tears slowly prickled at the edge of Cece's eyes. He truly was the most cruel bastard in the whole world.

_Forever, could never be enough,_

_Together, is all I need for us,_

_When the rain is pouring down,_

_And there's no one else around,_

_I'll be your shelter now,_

No one but Oliver and Logan's friends knew he was looking directly at Cece Jones as he sang. He hoped there was nothing going on between the two, because, if there was, he was going to have to rip the two away from each other.

_And I'll be the one,_

_You can run to,_

_I'll be the one,_

_Who's meant to love you now…_

_And always till our days are through,_

Logan noticed the tears falling down Cece's cheeks, and how her shoulders had begun to buckle, and he knew she got the wrong impression once again. Thank God Flynn was making the failsafe.

_You know I do,_

_You know I do,_

_Time to say the words,_

_Never been so sure,_

_Wanna spend my life with you [x2]_

_(You know I do)_

And when the song ended, multiple things happened. The crowd burst into applause and loud cheers, thoughts like pieces of a puzzle clicked in Jeremy's mind, and Cece ran full speed out of the room, with Logan trailing after her.

Flynn knew she'd be on her laptop sooner or later, and sent the video to her facebook page.

COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN COGAN

The elevator doors pinged open, and a shaking, tearful Cece Jones stepped through the doors, pressed the button for the eighteenth floor, Jeremy's parents were super rich so when they paid for the wedding, they got the greatest hotel in Chicago, and the doors pinged closed just as Logan managed to come within a foot of the elevators, crying out her name.

"Cece!" he yelled, ignoring the stares of those around him.

He cursed as the lift number began to move up. He needed to get up there fast. He jumped forward, and hit the up button. He would've taken the stairs, but he wasn't a very good distance runner. **(A.N.: Neither is Leo Howard.)**

The elevator to his left pinged open, and he desperately threw himself in, and hit the button for the eighteenth floor. He was very thankful for two things. The first was the fact that he was thankful his grandparents were super rich, so as to afford the hotel and pay for the wedding. He loved the view from his room. The second, was that he and Cece were on the same floor. But opposite ends of the hallway.

As soon as the doors slid open with a ping, he threw himself out into the eighteenth floor hallway, and looked to his left to see Cece unlocking her door.

"CECE!" he cried out, and the red head turned around. Her chocolate eyes widened at the sight of Logan running as fast as his legs could go. She ran into her room, and locked the door at lightning speed, just as he reached her door, completely out of breath. He knocked on the door desperately pleading with the beauty beyond.

"Cece? Cece please open the door. I need to talk to you," he begged her. All he heard on the other side were soft sobs. "Cece?" he called again. "Cece, please open the door. _Please,_" he begged. His voice broke on the last word as hot tears made their way down his cheeks. "_Please."_

"_Go Logan. Please just go,"_ begged a broken Cece from beyond the door, and his tears fell harder.

Slowly, he pushed himself away from the door, his fingers sliding down along the wooden shield. He turned, and walked down the hall slowly, until he reached the room he shared with Gunther. Everyone was sharing a room with someone of course. Himself with Gunther, Deuce with Flynn, Cece with Rocky, and Tinka somehow managed to get a room for herself and Ty. He doubted the latter would be doing much sleeping during their stay.

Cece had changed from her Blue party dress into soft, loose, grey sweatpants and a soft pink v-neck t-shirt, as she sat cross legged on her bed. Though it was midnight, she could still hear the party blaring with drunken life below, despite the fact that she was eighteen floors up. Rocky sat in her bed texting Gunther, and, apparently, when he decided to hit the hay for the night, he heard Logan sniffle a few times before he faded off to sleep about a half hour before. Cece felt a pang of guilt and sorrow. Why you may ask. It was more than likely the video she received from Flynn on her facebook page. It was a video of Logan singing earlier.

At first she was furious that her own brother and friends were in cahoots with Logan, trying to tear her down to a blubbering, miserable mess. But then she saw it. The naked honesty and love in Logan's eyes throughout the entire song.

She had never broken eye contact with him earlier as he sang, but with her brain and heart fighting for dominance over her emotions, all she could think of was all the bad things that had happened between her and Logan, and that blocked the look he held with her gaze.

When the video finished, she found herself delving deeper into her memories. Every word, look, movement, how he smiled at her when they first met, how he complimented her and ended up calling her 'Red', and, no matter how sarcastic and rude she was at work, he just kept on being nice, until she really fucked it all up. She noticed she had a habit of doing that a lot.

Then, she noticed other things. Like, how they liked the same cereal, or how close they both got to each other physically when they fought, both with small hidden smiles. So she watched the video several more times, just to be sure of her conclusion. And then she knew it.

He really and truly loved her. And she just broke his heart.

So, therefore, there was one thing, and one thing only left to do. Hopping up from her position on the astoundingly soft mattress, she turned to Rocky.

"Rocky, tell Gunther to stand by his room door," she ordered. The brunette frowned at the red head.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Just do it. Trust me you'll thank me tomorrow," she promised.

Turning back to her locker, she picked up her room key and shoved it into her right pocket, the left through the door leaving behind a very confused Rocky Blue.

She slowly and nervously made her way down the hallway. She knew once she stepped through Logan's hotel room door, she wouldn't be leaving until after sunrise. Though what she was about to do was highly illegal, it was something kids her age, fifteen years old, to be exact, did. But she didn't want to do it for social standing at school. No. She was doing this because she loved Logan, and she knew he loved her. And she wanted him to have her both physically and emotionally, just as she wanted him.

Just before she reached out to tap lightly on the cream coloured door, Gunther had opened it swiftly and quietly. He frowned down at Cece, and began to whisper.

"What do you need?" he whispered.

"I need you to leave right now," she deadpanned.

"Why?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"Because I need to talk to Logan. And, if you leave now, you'll get to spend the whole night with Rocky. Alone," she said, and his frown disappeared. "In her bed. No interuptions."

His cheeks flushed a violent shade of red, and he nodded, before he took off down the hallway. Cece shook her head smiling at the tall blonde as he moved as quietly as he could.

Walking into the room, she locked the door, and took a long look around. The only light on in the room was Gunther's bedside lamp, that gave her full view of a slumbering Logan.

She walked over to the left side of his queen sized bed, and stared. Though his closed eyes were red-rimmed from crying, he looked wonderfully peaceful. She smiled, leaned over, and gave a single light tap to his nose. It wrinkled up as she pulled her finger away and watched as he scratched the place she touched, sneezed, then snuggled deeper into his pillow. She gave a light laugh at the odd resemblance he held to a kitten at that moment.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted his covers, and slid in next to him. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around her, and she pressed her head against his chest, deeply inhaling his chocolate and vanilla scent. She sighed at the delicious smell.

"Cece?" Logan whispered, and she looked up. He was awake. "What are you doing in my bed?" he asked uncertainly. He wasn't entirely sure wether or not he was still asleep. He tended to dream about her like this very often lately. But this right here, the feel of her in his arms, she felt way too real for it to be a dream. And he was a very bad lucid dreamer.

"I needed to talk to you," she answered simply. Almost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"In my bed?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Cece blushed despite the fact that it was her idea to hop into bed with him in the first place. But it needed to be done, and, if all went to plan, by the time they wake up, they would be one in many ways.

"Yeah," she whispered, never taking her eyes from his familiar, now eye levelled lips. The memory of those delicious, chocolaty lips capturing her strawberry tasting lips. It brought shivers down her spine, and heat to that certain area between her legs.

"I wanted to say…" she trailed off, inhaling a deep breath of honesty for what she was about to say. She _needed_ to say it. "I'm sorry."

A small tear fell from her eye.

"Why?" Logan frowned in confusion. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"What are you talking about? Of course I do," she cried out in a shocked whisper. "I ignored you when you were trying to tell me the truth, I used Rocky and Gunther as guard dogs against you. Not to mention earlier when you chased me," she closed her eyes, holding back the hot tears that threatened to escape at the pain she had caused the man she loved.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," he sighed. It was true. He may have cried during and after the ordeal, but, he knew that his failsafe would help him somehow. He made a mental note to repay everyone that helped his plan.

"Gunther texted Rocky saying you cried yourself to sleep," Cece whispered, her eyes wide as she searched his own.

"Yeah, but, that was just all the stress from this past week," he sighed. "You may have been a contributing factor, but a very small one at the same time."

In truth, she was in fact the most contributing factor, but he couldn't let her know that. She was in a very fragile state as of late.

The other factor, was the fact that he now had a new mother. It was pretty hard considering how close he was to his own mother before she died. And it wasn't that he didn't like the idea of having Georgia as his mother, he loved it. It was just going to take time to accept that he had a mom again.

"I don't understand. What does that mean?" she frowned, shaking her head lightly in confusion.

Logan smiled.

"It means that I accept your apology," he said before he crashed his lips against her own.

Keeping his left arm wrapped around her upper back, he moved atop her, pressing her body deeper into the mattress as their tongues battled for dominance. She moved her hands from his toned, black v-neck clad chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck, heaving a soft moan of pleasure. She wrapped her left leg around his hip, the palm of her foot pressing against the back of his grey sweatpants clad right thigh. His right hand moved down and cupped her left foot slowly, before applying pressure, gaining him another moan from the beautiful red head beneath him, and slowly began to move it up and along her ankle, then her calf, and finally, he moved it up and down her thigh. Cece moaned again and gripped a hand full of his soft brown hair in her right hand as he brought his lips down to her incredibly beautiful, pale neck, sucking and nipping the skin between his teeth.

And in a short, almost inaudible voice, Cece whispered,

"_I love you Logan."_

Pulling his lips from her neck, Logan gaped down at the panting angel.

"You love me?" he asked in shock and awe.

Cece looked him straight in the eyes, and pulled up every ounce of courage and honesty she held, and nodded her head.

"Really?" he asked again. "Since when?"

Cece turned her head sharply to the side, her hair falling over her face as she muttered a few incoherent words.

"What?" Logan frowned, he couldn't understand a single word she had just said.

"Ever since you called me Red," she answered quietly, her cheeks tinting a flattering shade of red.

"So basically, you've been in love with me since the moment we first met," it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure…" she trailed off. "I think I realized I did after we kissed, but I thought you hated me, so I just went straight to denial. But, when I watched the video of you singing tonight, I just knew I was wrong, and so I let myself fall entirely. So yes, Logan Hunter. I love you."

Tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes, but he ignored them as she continued.

"Do you really love me?" she asked, staring up at him through nicely curled thick lashes.

He nodded and she smiled.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since you caught my wish mid throw with your cat-like ninja reflexes," they both smiled at the memory of him flailing his arms around in karate like movements. "I remember looking at you when you smiled after you caught my change, and I thought, 'My GOD, that is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,'" he sighed.

Cece truly couldn't believe her ears. This was what he had thought of her when they first met. It was truly just so amazing.

"So yes, Cece Jones, I do love you," he smiled a watery loving smile, and she just couldn't help it any more. She just let those burning hot, loving tears fall, as she pulled him down into another fiery, passionate kiss.

That one kiss soon transformed into a full-fledged make-out session, that ended after five minutes, with Cece gripping the end of his black v-neck, pulling it up over his head, and letting it fall to the ground.

"_Holy mother of God,_" Cece whispered in wide-eyed awe, as she stared at his chest and stomach. He basically a Greek God, what with nicely built, perfectly sculpted chest, and an eight pack, and, for a moment, she idly wondered if she had died and gone to heaven.

"You like what you see?" asked a grinning Logan. Looking up, Cece just gaped in fascination at her double freckled lover, her cheeks flushing a deep, rosy red.

"How in the hell are you so fit?" she asked in wonder.

"Well, you have dancing, I have Karate and Martial arts," he shrugged simply as if it were obvious, while Cece's eyes widened once again in shock. She was pretty sure she had never known him to be a physical fighter. If he were, he could have easily taken down Gunther and Rocky two days ago, and marched his way past them and straight into her room. She would've asked him right then and there, but she had a mission to complete.

Her wide, lust filled eyes bore into his own, and she pulled him back down, but not before sliding her hand down his front, and enjoying bot the feel of his toned upper body, and the shivering moan he gave as she trailed her finger nails back up against his russet skin. With a growl, he dove down in retaliation at her smirk, and began to lick and nip at the skin of her neck, successfully gaining a groan from the red head below him.

Cece pushed him away lightly, reached down, grabbing the end of her pink V-neck, only for Logan to grasp her hands. Looking up, she caught sight of his milky chocolate irises boring into her eyes with concern.

"Are you sure you want to take it off?" he asked her gently.

Nodding her head, she whispered, "_Yes_."

And so she pulled the pink V-neck over her head, and let it fall to the ground, resting on Logan's black V-neck.

**(Warning: Love scene here. Avert your eyes children. Avert your eyes.)**

Logan blushed as he stared at her bare chest. He wondered why she wasn't wearing a bra.

"What?" Cece teased, leaning forward, and Logan had to admit she knew how to work B-cups. "You like what you see?"

Logan lunged forward, pressing the palms of his hands against her stomach, and pushing her back down against the mattress. Pushing his hands upwards, moving them over her chest, and back down again, pinching her hard nipples lightly, and Logan found himself grateful once again to receive the angel's moan as she dug her nails deep into the sheets.

"Mmmmmm…" she moaned, wondering for a moment why they hadn't done this sooner.

Reaching to her chest, Cece grasped Logan's hands gently and moved them away. Keeping her eyes trained on his, she slid her hands along his wrists, up his nicely toned arms, across his perfectly formed chest, meeting both at his sternum, she then slowly began to trail the tips of her nails down his chest, down through his russet eight-pack, and wrapped her hands slowly around his sweatpants waist-line, the tips of her fingers tracing the waistline of his dark boxers.

Logan gasped, wrapped his rough hands firmly around her petite fingers, and gave her a look of concern, honesty, curiosity, and uncertainty.

"Cece, are you sure about this?" he asked. This was after all going to be both of their first times, and they had only just started their relationship, not to mention it was illegal for two fifteen year olds to have sex. But, there was something about Cece at that moment. Her eyes held such assurance, and love for him, that there seemed to be absolutely no room for fear.

Cece brought herself to kneel right in front of Logan, never once breaking eye contact, her entire front upper body pressed against his, and, for the first time that night, the two felt and incredible heat fill the room, and Logan placed his right hand against the small of Cece's back, his left cupped the back of her soft, sweet smelling red hair, he gently lowered her back down onto the unbelievably soft bed, removed her hands from his waistline, and pushed both his sweatpants and boxers slowly down his legs, until finally they lay on the ground at the end of the bed, and smiled as Cece looked down, her eyes going wide as she marvelled at the sight of his erect, russet manhood.

Leaning down, he gently undid the grey string of her sweatpants, grasped the waistline, and slowly pulled it down passed her toes to reveal magnificently beautiful pale legs, and her blue string panties. Sliding a finger under the strings, on either side of her waist, and pulled them down her soft, gorgeous legs, until it too rested between the V-necks and sweatpants.

The two simply stayed where they were, drinking in each other's beautiful naked form.

Puling the covers up until they reached his mid-back, he lowered himself down, Cece wrapped her arms around his neck, as he propped himself up on his elbows, his hands either side of her head, he simply smiled. Marvelling at the beauty bellow him, he brought his lips down to caress hers in a sweet kiss.

"Are you sure you're sure about this?" he whispered against her lips as he lay between her legs.

Softly gripping the back of his head, she pulled him back and stared into his cautious brown eyes, before slowly wrapping her legs around his waist, she slowly nodded her head, and together they whispered,

"_I love you_."

Before he positioned himself at the entrance to her glistening womanhood, and pushed himself in.

Cece cried out in pain as her cherry broke, tears streaming down her cheeks, she wrapped her legs tighter around Logan's waist.

Ceasing his movement, stared sadly at the beauty bellow him, as tears streaked down her beautiful, porcelain cheeks. Cupping her heart shaped face, he used his thumbs to gently wiped her tears away. Opening her eyes wide at the contact, she looked up to find a lovingly smiling Logan staring back down at her, concern etched into his features.

"We can stop if you want," he spoke gently. He really didn't want to see her hurt, and he knew all about a girl's first time, and it was a very painful experience. He didn't her to do this if it was going to hurt her.

"_No_," she panted. They had come this far, and sure as hell wasn't going to let them stop now._ "Keep going."_

Swallowing hard, and taking a deep breath, he pulled out until the beginning of his head, then pushed back in, closing his eyes tight as Cece whimpered softly in pain.

He continued thrusting, slow and steady, her whimpers of pain turning into moans of pleasure as his thrusts became faster, deeper, and stronger. But this wasn't simply sex for them. No. This was something special, loving, and beautiful. That night, they became one. One heart. One soul.

"_Oh GOD YES!"_ Cece cried out as Logan pushed himself deeper into her than before. _"Yes. Oh God LOGAN YES!"_

"_OH GOD CECE!" _Logan cried out as Cece dug her nails into his back and began to pull them down, tearing his skin with long scratch marks, making it look as if a tiger had slashed his bare back, before he slid his hands up along her arms, and wrapped his hands around hers, in a way of connecting their souls.

"_**OH GOD!**_" they cried out in unison as they came for the first time together.

Rolling over, Logan lay flat on his back, panting and sweaty and smiling, much like Cece who had grabbed a fistful of the sheet, and pulled them up to her neck as she smiled broadly up towards the ceiling, her skin glistening with sweat.

Logan rolled his head to the left, and chuckled at the dazed smile that had adorned Cece's beautiful face.

At the sound of Logan's chuckle, Cece rolled her head to the right, and stared lovingly into her lover's eyes. She rolled over and lay her head on Logan's, as always, perfectly toned chest, and closed her eyes, listening to his glorious heartbeat. Logan moved his head down, and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

And just before they fell into a blissful rest, they whispered into the dead of night,

"_I love you."_

That night they dreamt. They dreamt of the beautiful, red haired dancer, in Logan's case, catching the wish of the beanie wearing fighter, in Cece's case, with her cat-like ninja reflexes.

But, what the two didn't know, was that that exact moment in time, when young Cece Jones caught the wish of Logan Hunter, they had set forth a dangerous set of events that could lose them their loved ones forever, to the darkest, and most dangerous trio of fiery nightmares.

**A.N.: Okay I am so sorry for the late update. I had writer's block at multiple points, which is why this chapter isn't that well written. I also have this horrible habit of reading over what I've written eighteen GOD DAMN times a day. And my girlfriend Samantha is unfortunately on a week long period. If you're reading this Samantha, you're the one who calls it a week long period so just relax.**

**The sequel to Don't cry Red will be up in a few days, it'll probably be called dancing in the rain of love. It's corny but true. I also have another one-shot coming out soon. Taken from the end of the episode Slumber it up, where Cece gets locked in the freezer. Remember, it was night time, and she had to walk outside, in the dark, all the way back to her apartment. There might also be a Cogan oneshot with an abusive Gunther. Logan will end up kicking his ass.**

**Here are the three main antagonists and who plays them. I've decided to not have Oliver bald.**

**Oliver Grey = Charles Mesure. He played Ben in Desperate Housewives.**

**Gloria Delgado = Eva Longoria. I've already explained why above.**

**Lyle Wilder = Charlie Sheen in The Fireman 1997.**

**There will be a few things before chapter seven, where the game begins, that will show them becoming aware of the danger they have put themselves in. Logan will have sexual nightmares involving Cece and Oliver, who he doesn't know is Oliver at the time, and don't keep calling Oliver a pedo. He has absolutely no sexual interest in Cece at all. Just as the bad guy in Logan's nightmares.**

**Cece will have sexual nightmares involving Logan and Gloria, who she doesn't know is Gloria at the time.**

**In the next chapter, Logan and Cece are alone while their parents are on their honeymoon, they will have a secret date, the nightmares will happen, and the new house will be introduced. Which is where they'll be staying while Georgia and Jeremy are away, and Flynn is at Henry's.**

**Review, and see you next chapter. **


	4. Sneak peek

**A.N.: Sneak peek at the next chapter of Hunted since I'm three quarters of the way through..**

**P.S: Miles is Irish in all my stories. And imagine In The Bag It Up happened before Logan became part of the series.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shake It Up.**

"OW! TY! GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY-" Dina cried out.

"WOAH, WHO'S HAND IS THAT!" Ty's eyes blew wide open as a hand clamped down atop his right but cheek.

"Sorry," Deuce groaned sheepishly from where his face pressed against the passenger door.

"GUNTHER! CAN YOU SEE IF ANYONE'S FOLLOWIN' US!?" Miles cried back towards his tall blonde friend as he turned the steering wheel furiously.

"I AM AFRAID I CANNOT SEE, FOR MY FACE IS AGAINST THE FLOOR!" Gunther cried back.

"CAN ANYONE SEE IF SOMEONE'S FOLLOWING US!?" Logan cried back from his position below Miles where he pressed his hands firmly against the gas.

"I cannot see any-AHHH!" Tinka shrieked as a hand squeezed her left but cheek. "WHO'S HAND JUST SQUEEZED MY-!"

"SORRY AGAIN!" Deuce apologized again.

"DUDE! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND SQUEEZIN' OUR ASSES!?" Ty cried out in revulsion and confusion.

"I'M SORRY! I'M JUST TRYIN' TO PULL AWAY FROM THE DOOR! MY HANDS JUST HAPPEN TO BE IN THOSE POSITIONS!"

"DOSEN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SQUEEZE 'EM LITTLE BRO!" came the muffled cry of Martina.

"TINA, WHERE ARE YOU BACK THERE!?" Miles cried out to the rest of the car, unable to remove his eyes from the road less they crash from their current speed.

"I HAVE NO IDEA! ALL I KNOW IS THAT SOMEONE'S FOOT IS PRESSED AGAINST MY ASS!" came her muffled reply.

"Where are we going exactly?" Cece asked Miles trying her best to hold Dina and herself in place as the car swerved in all directions through the streets.

"Well Red, if someone really was watching us, then we need to get out of the city for a while," Logan answered.

"But why? And for how long?" Cece frowned. It seemed kind of extreme to leave the city, no matter how spooked she and her friends, no, her family were.

It was Miles who answered.

"If whoever was behind that video, the messages at your house, and the phone call was really watchin' you, then they were watchin' us too. And, seeing as we were all dispersed, and there was at least three people in that video, one holding the camera, while the other two killed Kristin, Candy, Danielle, and Frankie, that means they could have only watched us all in shifts. Which means, if we all moved as they were switching shifts, we may have moved at the right times. Which then means once they discover all our locations are empty, they'll start scouring the city in search of us, and when they come together empty handed, they'll have to leave the city to look for us. But them leaving the city won't happen for at least a few hours. Thankfully it's only five to midnigh'. So we should be alright."

"Wait, why would they be after you guys too?" Cece frowned. None of this made sense. After all, it was her and Logan that got the scary messages, while the others just got the key messages.

"I'll explain it all when we're well and out of the city. We should go as far as an hour, maybe an hour and a half," he sighed.

Gunther suddenly let out a yelp of surprise.

"What is it Gunther?" Tinka asked her twin brother, worry lacing her voice.

"Somebody just squeezed my left buttock," Gunther replied with sheepish embarrassment.

"Wait, that's what I squeezed?" Tina's muffled voice questioned.

"You squeezed my butt?" Gunther asked in a squeak.

"Here, let me try again."

Gunther yelped again.

"Ooohhh, very nice," Tina purred.

Gunther felt his face go aflame, and was thankfull it was planted firmly against the floor so that no one would see him blush.

"HEY! NO ONE SQUEEZES MY MAN'S ASS EXCEPT ME!" Rocky cried out in outrage.

"Rocky?" Gunther asked, turning his head to the left to find his 'Little Blue' in the same position as himself.

"Hey Handsome," Rocky smiled warmly.

"O.K I swear to God, either of you two start makin' out down there, I'm gonna start kickin'. I'll be aiming for you sparkle boy," Ty threatened.

**A.N.: Well there's the sneak peak. I swear I'm almost done with the next chapter, I just haven't had a lot of time recently. And in your reviews, please make them a little longer. I enjoy lengthy reviews. Please? :'(**

**Anything that has confused you will be cleared in the full chapter, Tina is my version of Deuce's older sister, and she's in Love with Miles, giving her the sexy cougar styled relationship, and she is played by Selena Gomez.**


End file.
